


Sunny Day and Fiery Wings

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Bramble's somewhat adopted, Chaos, Firedad and Brambleson, I did the third chappie before I did the second one, Leaf's his baby sister, Squirrel may come soon, also yes I am kinda working on this, but look at me now, but my relative didn't want me watching silly cartoons, but yeah, by Fire and Sand, fljdsjbfkjefjgdhbdhfjgkd, how to write about ponies, i need to do things in ORDER, i used to follow the show, slowly cause I keep getting distracted, the very way I write is just, you can tell i have no idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: Alicorn FiredadAlicorn FiredadAlicorn Firedad-inspired by TheSkyclanCat, and their Under the Shadow of Wings fic!go check them out!!
Relationships: Brambleclaw & Firestar (Warriors)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. breaking out is actually pretty easy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under the Shadow of Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474598) by [TheSkyclanCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyclanCat/pseuds/TheSkyclanCat). 



The sun glared down on the rooftops of Thunderville, bright rays bursting through the clouds to beat the cobblestone and bounce off of the blue lakes and rivers. Many ponies in the village were enjoying the great weather the pegasi had promised that day, splashing around in the lakes, carrying on with their businesses, learning in the little school. Joyous laughter and chatter filled the air, so enthusiastic and great in volume one could guess that a certain prince could hear all of the chatter from his palace. Especially if he used a certain listening spell.

The coffee-pelted unicorn was seated on the balcony, peering through his binoculars at the small town.

“Look at all of those other foals…” The adolescent murmured, sides heaving in a wistful sigh. “Don’t know why I can’t splash around in a lake like that…”

A lake lit up by sunshine seemed much more inviting than the pool indoors. At least it had other ponies in it… and from what they were saying, it seemed as if they were having a fun time. The unicorn’s glowing horn flickered off, and the voices faded away.

Besides, he couldn’t act like he was completely alone. There was Firestar and Sandstorm. Leafpool was only a tiny infant, but she counted for something, despite the fact that she couldn’t swim with him. Sometimes other ponies would visit, but they were only other leaders who didn’t pay Brambleclaw any attention – and understandably so, they only came over to talk about borders, resources, magic studies, and other boring grown-up things. Brambleclaw glared crossly at the distant blue lake, pulling away from the binoculars set on the railing.

 _Whatever._ The lake was probably hot anyways.

Brambleclaw’s ears perked up when a little yawn sounded from behind him. The unicorn whipped around, braying in shock.

“Oh, um… hi…” The dark brown pony coughed awkwardly, shuffling to the side. “I was just… hanging out.”

“Really?” Firestar hummed in enjoyment, and Brambleclaw had to stifle a snicker with a hoof when the leader stepped out of the shadows.

The tall alicorn’s pelt and face were slathered in a great amount of sunscreen, and he did look quite silly with an over-sized hay sunhat skewered on his horn. All of this, Bramble knew from experience, was probably just for a few moments spent in the sun. The thing that made the leader’s protection against the hot sun even more comical was his flaming, flowing mane and tail that made the alicorn appear as if he were on fire. Brambleclaw knew well enough that the mane didn’t carry any actual heat unless the leader intended it in the harsh winters, but it still seemed hilarious of a being partly made of mystical flames hated the sun so. Firestar didn’t appear to notice Brambleclaw’s trembling smile, and strode over to the railing, inhaling deeply.

“It is nice to have something to breathe other than stuffy castle air to breathe, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess it is.” The smaller unicorn mumbled, pawing at the marble sheepishly with a hoof.

“What were you so absorbed in anyways?” Firestar questioned, squinting over at Thunderville while scratching his mane. “Ooh, I think that’s a hot dog stand over there! Are you counting hot dog stands?”

“No!” An amused nicker escaped the unicorn.

“Then what are you looking at? You see someone you know?”

“Well… just looking at the lake I guess…”

“Oh,” Firestar’s green eyes widened. “ _GASP!_ Do you want to go down there?!”

“WHAT?!”

“Sure, we could do that! Even if the council said that I’m supposed to stay in the castle doesn’t mean,” He leaned closer, glancing around before whispering: “We _can’t_ sneak out. It’s the perfect plan!”

“But… didn’t the Starclan cats tell you not to actually… go in the town…?”

“Eh, so what? The world won’t end if we do, Scramble.”

“Have you done it before?”

“Well, before I got these wings,” The leader flapped them for emphasis. “Me and my friends would romp around there all of the time doing all sorts of fun stuff before all of this prince nonsense…” The alicorn’s green eyes brightened when he glanced down at Brambleclaw. “Hey, what if we found you some friends down there?”

Brambleclaw was equally as shocked at the hope that leapt up in his belly than he was at the leader’s words.

“R-really?”

“Of course. They shouldn’t mind it too much, right Scramble?” Firestar smirked, spreading out his fiery wings. “Besides, I need to little break from being a stuffy royal…”

Brambleclaw squeaked when an orange aura wrapped around his body. The orange alicorn leapt away, carrying the screaming unicorn tight in his magical grasp.


	2. TO TOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so  
> this took quite a while
> 
> this is such a short chappie, most of it was done maybe a little while ago and I just went back over it  
> may edit after posting

“Think I want to visit that bakery first…” Firestar murmured over Brambleclaw’s fear-filled shrieks. “That was a fun little place back in the day!”

The unicorn gulped back another screech, and the bile rising in his throat, glancing up at Firestar.

“Isn’t this a bit crazy? What if the council finds out? What if someone reports us?”

“Oh, right!” Firestar halted. “We need… disguises! Come on, let’s go back and get some!”

The leader zoomed back in the direction of the castle.

“ _Could you not fly so faaaaast_ -”

“Oh yeah! I can teleport!”

As soon as the words came out, they were in Sandstorm’s huge closet in a burst of yellow and orange sparkles. Brambleclaw sunk to the tiles as Firestar squealed.

“Woo-hoo! Dress up time!”

“Remind me to never get wings…”

“I’ve always liked this yellow dress here,” Firestar plucked the hanger from the rack with his magic. “Find yourself something pretty, Bramble!”

Brambleclaw couldn’t quite reply, still too wrapped up in the process of keeping down his lunch from all of the flapping and teleporting around. Obliviously, Firestar teleported the dress onto himself, humming.

The dress wasn’t quite made for an alicorn, but showing his wings would be a huge clue to the royalty that he was, so perhaps that was a good thing. Hopefully no one found the bulges of his feathers under the fabric too strange. Better yet…

The alicorn breezily utilized a cloaking spell. The bumps and feather-shaped ruffles in the fabric soon appeared like nothing at all. His mane soon dulled, and laid flat a few seconds afterwards, becoming just a straight mane against his neck, painted with fiery colors. Brambleclaw’s amber eyes were wide.

“Whoa! When are you going to teach me how to do that in classes?”

“Soon,” Firestar chuckled when the unicorn prodded at his sides. “Everything’s still there, it’s just an illusion.” He hmphed thoughtfully. “And you are certainly in need of a good disguise… can’t have you walking around looking like… _that_.”

“Like what?” Brambleclaw glanced down at himself.

Firestar bit down the words “ _like him_ ” and simply used his magic to wrap up the long mane and tail.

“Just need you to look… not like yourself for this one, Scramble.” He slapped a cap on top of Brambleclaw’s head and teleported a too-large t-shirt onto him. “There we go… one more thing…”

Brambleclaw blinked dazedly when a large pair of sunglasses popped into view on the bridge of his muzzle. He’d never seen Firestar use so much teleportation in one day before, and honestly, it would take some getting used to.

“Perfect! Now… teleport time!”

“Again-?!”

The unicorn didn’t even have time to finish before they popped into a bustling, sunny, marketplace. Brambleclaw squeaked, pressing closer to Firestar’s side, but the disguised alicorn squealed in excitement before trotting forward. Brambleclaw stayed huddled to the yellow dress, horn buzzing defensively whenever a pony stepped too close. The stands lining the sides of the wide street were teaming with all sorts of different ponies, all with different pelts and different scents to them. The unicorn realized with a flinch that he couldn’t remember being in the same space with so many ponies before.

He would just follow Firestar’s lead for now. The disguised alicorn certainly seemed more than comfortable in the large space… filled with strangers… and weird smells… and loud voices...

“Maybe this isn’t going to be as fun as I thought it’d be...” The realization exited his lips in a near silent whisper. 

“What was that?” Firestar questioned, dipping his long neck down.

“Nothing.” The prince literally bit down on his tongue.

“You’re going to love the bakery, Scramble. I should have a few old friends there if they haven’t moved or anything. Maybe they can give you cooking tips! Then we could find a hot dog stand, and go to that lake…”

“Amazing…” Brambleclaw did his hardest to keep an cheerful air to his voice. 

Clearly, Firestar was doing this for him. He couldn't hint at his sudden uneasiness, that would most likely seem like ungratefulness. Even if being around this many ponies was a little frightening, he could do this.

At least before something brushed against his side.

"EEP!" 

Firestar glanced back at the unicorn now shivering on top of his back, ear flicking in confusion.

"What is it?"

"J-just thought I saw a bee was all..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firestar in a yellow sundress makes me so happee
> 
> ...Sandstorm won't be so happee tho-

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so they said something about Firestar basically being Twilight Sparkle  
> and  
> I couldn't resist


End file.
